Should've Said No
by OpenHearts17
Summary: An alternate version of the graduation party in Eclipse. Jacob comes to the graduation party for one reason. He wants to apologize to Bella. But when Jacob takes things to far and the Cullens come to her defense, will they be able to stay in forks? When Victoria shows up can the Cullens take her on without help from the wolf pack? Or is this the end of our beloved vampire family?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :) So Twilight is one of my absolute favorite series, and I've decided to give it a shot and write an alternate version of the graduation party in eclipse. The events are pushed back a little in this version but they will still happen. This story will contain mature themes, minor assault, and some swearing. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own twilight or any of the characters belonging to Stephanie Meyer :( all rights are hers.**

Bella

"Bella." I turned around to face the one person I didn't want to see. The last person I ever expected to step foot in this house. "Jacob. What are you doing here?" Quil and Embry stood behind him eying the party goers anxiously. I could only imagine him using his beta position, ordering them come with him. He wasn't the same Jacob anymore. Not after that kiss. "You invited me remember?" My jaw clenched and he sighed softly. "Look can we talk? Please?" His eyes drifted behind me and Alice stood with Jasper by the kitchen, both of them had stone cold expressions looking at the three wolves. "Outside."

Not daring to look around for Edward, I led Jacob out to the yard far enough from the house so nobody else was around. "What?" his hand reached out to me and I took a step back holding up my sprained hand to stop him. "Don't touch me. Remember what happened last time?" His expression was pained for a moment. "Bella, I'm sorry you hurt your hand and I'm sorry that our kiss freaked you out so much-"

"I did not hurt my hand or kiss you, YOU assaulted me Jacob! Go home I don't want you here." Turning on my heel I was about to storm back to the house when his steel grip clamped down on my arm yanking me back. I landed with a thud in the rocks and hot tears poured down my cheeks as my head raised to stare at him in shock. A loud snarl erupted and Alice was by my side in an instant. "Bella? Bella its okay." her cold hands touched my wrist and I sobbed loudly. The bone was sticking out of the skin. Before I knew what was happening, Esme and Rosalie were standing in front of me crouched in a defensive position snarling. "The people Alice the people they can't see them phase!"

"Shh shh Bella deep breaths its okay." My ears were ringing and I clutched my hurt wrist against my abdomen looking around for Edward. I think I saw Jasper briefly, but Alice and Esme had me inside of the house before I could know for sure.

"Her head, it hit the rocks"

"Get Carlisle in here now Alice!"

"Bella Bella can you hear me?!"

"She's in shock, Bella sweetheart it's Carlisle honey can you talk to me?" His voice rang clearer than the others and I looked up at him slowly. "Carlisle?" The black dots danced in front of my eyes and then, it surrounded me.

Carlisle

I stared up at my beautiful wife as she sank her teeth into the deer, and gracefully drained him without dirtying a single piece of clothing. The children were having Alice, Bella, and Edwards graduation party at our house tonight so Esme and I had planned a hunting trip that surprisingly ended early. "Maybe we should head back?" she suggested. "It's Bella's first graduation and we still have to give her our present!" My wife adored our human daughter as much as our other children, and was eager to spend as much time with Bella as she was allowed. When Alice had explained about the party she wanted to throw, Esme had started debating possible presents for our favorite human girl. The others had made suggestions, Emmett said immortality which of course earned a smack from Edward, Rosalie said a new car but we agreed Bella would never accept one, and Alice as always said a new wardrobe. It was Jasper's suggestion that had been our choice. Since her 18th birthday party fiasco was resolved, jasper has been very careful around her but I know he cares deeply for her. So Jasper was the last one to speak up coming to Esme and I early one morning.

'She said her book case broke, couldn't fit all her books anymore and it just collapsed on her.' That same day Esme had gone to work renovating one of our larger unused rooms to build a library.

"Hey what are you thinking so hard about?" I smiled at her. "just how much Bella's going to love the gift." Esme and I ran the rest of the way back when we heard shouting. "Carlisle do you smell that?" Wolf. Our feet ran in the direction and came to a stop just outside of our yard. Bella and Jacob Black were shouting. The compassion I once felt for the young wolf had started disappearing when Bella had come to me injured, but as he reached out and grabbed her throwing her to the ground that compassion was replaced by anger.

As I lunged for the wolf my son beat me to it, his hand wrapping around Jacob's throat. "I TOLD YOU! If you EVER touched her again I would kill you!" The other two wolves phased growling and snapping but Emmett and Jasper were holding them off. "Edward son-"

"Carlisle! We need you!" Alice had called for me and I hesitated between stopping my son from murdering this beast, or giving my daughter medical attention. Of course the professional side of me took over and I was at Bella's aid immediately. "Bella Bella can you hear me?!" Esme held a bloody cloth on the back of her head begging our youngest to answer her. "She's in shock, Bella sweetheart it's Carlisle honey can you talk to me?" While I waited for her to answer, my eyes scanned over the many scrapes on her exposed skin. The bones in her wrist were visibly broken, and the wound on her head was larger than i had expected. Her skull was cracked open.

If my son's didn't kill Jacob Black, I will.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again :) Special shout out Leibeezer for my first review! So happy to hear you like the story so far. Thank you for your feedback, those questions are fantastic and they really help me when writing another chapter. In honor of my first reviewer, here is an early update. Chapter 2 of Should've Said No, Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things twilight related.**

Alice

The first time I saw Bella Swan was in a vision. At the time I didn't know her name, she was just a face that would eventually be my best friend. She gave me hope that even though I couldn't see that far ahead someday my brother would be happy. When word spread around that Chief Swan's daughter was coming to live here it finally clicked. She was the girl! When Edward had come home telling us her blood was so strong to him, that it was hard for him to resist was a shock. Aside from Carlisle, Edward was the one with the best control.

When they finally got together I was thrilled to spend some time with my future sister. Her aversion to shopping was a little disappointing, but that just meant it was more for me to do! Bella Swan was my best friend. It hurt when we left, and the fear I had when I saw her jump from that cliff had really shaken me. This girl was our family, and I was desperate for the day when she would be indestructible like the rest of us. When we weren't at risk of losing her anymore.

The situation with James, the Volturi, Victoria, and now the wolves had us going a little crazy. 'We just didn't want her to get hurt anymore, but that odorous mutt had just attacked her and I couldn't see it because I can't see those dogs!'

"Alice! Get out here the packs coming!" Jasper was shouting for me, but Esme and I desperately didn't want to leave Bella. My best friend was hurting. "Go Alice! Esme get her outside keep them away from the house!" Carlisle ordered. "Carlisle are you gonna? I mean do you have to change her?" I wanted Bella to be one of us, to finally be indestructible. But none of us wanted it to happen like this, on the verge of death. It was frustrating that I couldn't see anything because those stupid mutts were around! "Alice just go!"

Esme grabbed my hand pulling me away to the yard. Five snarling wolves came out of the trees and I was so thankful that Esme and I were able to get the guests out of the house. They couldn't see us fight, if we were exposed everything would fall apart. Edward had Jacob pinned on the floor and the dog was already bleeding. "He broke the treaty!" Edward's voice shouted. "He hurt her! We have a right to wipe you out!"

"Edward-" Esme spoke softly but he showed no sign of acknowledgement. "Sam the treaty is void! He will pay for this!" And then...

All Hell Broke Loose.

Bella

'Everything hurts' That wasn't unusual for me, how clumsy I am. My eyes flickered open slowly and then shut quickly when I was blinded by a bright light. "Bella? Honey it's alright I've turned off the light. Can you open your eyes for me?" I obeyed quickly and saw him hovering above me with a sad smile. "There you go, its alright now sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

"Hurts"

"Okay Bella I gave you some medicine in your IV that should help with the pain. You can sleep now sweetheart, you're safe here."

His words clicked in my mind and I tried to sit up. "No no Bella, You need to rest." He gently laid me back down on the bed his eyes pleading with me to just let him help. "Wait Carlisle, what's going on? Where are we? What happened?" he sighed and for the first time Carlisle actually seemed to look older, and tired. "We're safe Bella, you're safe. That's all that matters right now." This was not reassuring to me. When Carlisle wouldn't answer something had to be wrong. "Carlisle... Where are the others?"

"Gone."

 **AHH! I know it's short but this is just a filler for the week. Let me know what you think so far. Next chapter will be coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello My Readers :) Here is Chapter 3 of the story we finally get to hear from Edward. Hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: Twilight rights all belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Edward

I've spent more than my fair share of time on this earth. There are times I should have died, times I wished to have death take me away from the world, and times that frankly I just didn't deserve to live. But then my angel came, and she changed everything. Of course when I fell in love with Bella, I knew that she wasn't nearly as impenetrable as me or my family. Contributing to that danger, Bella seemed to be a magnet for trouble. Much more than other humans. She was fragile, at least to me, so I scolded myself now for not keeping her away from Jacob. Like Carlisle always told me though, I was not her father.

Her father, the one who was always pushing her to hang out on the reservation. The Chief that would ground her if he thought she spent to much time with my family, instead of the dogs. The same guy who would go as far as making Bella feel guilty for not being with that mongrel when she was with me. I knew from Charlie's thoughts that after our return he didn't like me. He despised the fact that Bella loved me, and I would feel sympathetic and understanding if his reasoning was Bella's depression in our absence. But Charlie wanted Bella to be like him. To live and die in this town. In his mind, Jacob could give her that. For awhile I agreed with him, debating in my own mind if she was better off without me. But the wolves were dangerous, some what more harmful than us given their lack of control. Whenever Bella went to the reservation I was in constant fear of getting a call that she was hurt, dying even. On more than one occasion I had pleaded with Jasper to tell me what she was feeling and one emotion was always the same. Guilt.

My first thought was that I was the reason behind that emotion. Horrified with myself, I did everything in my power to make her think I was okay with her friend. Then he hurt her. Twice. Now I'm going to do everything in my power to destroy him.

"I TOLD YOU! If you EVER touched her again I would kill you!" His face dropped and he tried to turn. Desperate for an escape, the coward was trying to run away. My hand wrapped around his throat and his skin felt uncomfortably warm against my palm. The fury inside of me took control and I pinned him to the floor a loud snarl ripping through my teeth. He was a threat. He hurt my mate. Jacob Black must be eliminated. A memory flashed through my mind from almost a year prior.

' ** _Bella and I_ _were in Carlisle's study, analyzing a portrait of the Volturi members._** _"The Volturi are a very old, very powerful family... they're the closest thing my world has to royalty. Francesco Solimena painted this; He often depicts the Volturi as 'God's'. **She had stepped closer to the picture tilting her head sideways. Her gaze was locked on the painting. "** Is that... Carlisle?" **She was so shocked it was completely adorable.**_ _"Yes. He lived with them for a few decades. He describes them as very refined-for killers._ _The Volturi are also what you might call enforcers."_ _ **Her forehead creased, and she stared at me so intently. Her eyes filled with curiosity, and something else I couldn't quite identify.  
**_

 _"Of what?"_

 _"The only rule they have: To keep the existence of our kind secret. They ensure that we don't make spectacles of ourselves. And that we kill conspicuously, unless we want to die." **She spun on her heels her beautiful face now completely furious.** "Don't even talk about that. You can't let anyone hurt you. The Volturi or anyone else." **At this point her shoulders were tensed and those eyebrows were completely pinched together with worry.** "Love Who else would hurt me?" _

_"You said there were more dangerous things out there than you. And I know you have at least one enemy...You said she'd come after you, for killing her mate."_

 _"Victoria? Yes someday, but Alice will see when she decides and we'll be ready." **She had looked pained at the mention of Victoria.** "I hate that I can't protect you." **A small chuckle escaped and she pouted.** "That was me being serious." _

_"I know but you do protect me. From boredom...and loneliness...You give me a reason to stay alive, but it's my job to protect you. from everyone...except my sister."'_

Oh how I wished that I allowed myself to grant her the one wish, one thing she ever asked for. Now because of my own stubborn attitude here I was at risk of losing her again.

The mongrel struggled against my hold, gasping for air. It would be so easy to just snap his neck, put an end to Jacob Black once and for all. But he deserved to suffer. My anger only grew more when I read his thoughts. He was replaying their kiss in his head, the way she fought him and when she punched him the snap of her hand. He was shouting in his mind for Sam, begging his pack to come help him. "Jasper the pack is coming." I warned my brother. I was a little occupied at the moment and if I could depend on anybody to handle a fight it was him. "She trusted you! With everything!" His bones crushed under my hands slowly as the scents in the air shifted with the breeze, the familiar stench of dogs grew stronger.

"He broke the treaty!" My voice echoed through the field. "He hurt her! We have a right to wipe you out!" Every rational portion of myself was gone now. Dissolved with the agreement that was once the reason for our peace. We really have a right to finish them. When Carlisle made the treaty with their ancestors, it was designed to keep both our family and their tribe in order. "Edward-" my mother spoke to me softly. spoke. "Sam the treaty is void! He will pay for this!"

'Attack' As soon as the thought popped into Sam's mind my head snapped up. They came quickly, only seven of them were able to fight because I still had Jacob pinned. He was the priority. I think he was trying to phase and his skin was healing. The bones I broke were healing themselves incorrectly and that added to his pain. Good. I'm glad he's suffering. Every ounce of hatred I had stored up, every time he hurt her, made her feel bad, caused her pain, and so much as thought bad things about her lwass the reason I let myself snap. Lifting up his heavy bleeding body I sank my teeth into his neck biting down.

His eyes snapped open in absolute horror. The fighting must have stopped because their was no noise in the field but heavy breathing from the wolves side. His lifeless body dropped from my hands and I spit out the extra blood that was tainting my mouth with his odor.

Finally...Jacob Black was dead.

 **And there you have it folks. Edward's thoughts on Jacob's actions. Hope you enjoyed :) Next chapter is coming soon.**


	4. Author's Note

**Hello my readers! Last week I got a bad case of the stomach flu, so I'm a tad behind on updates! The next chapter will be up real soon now that I'm feeling better. Thanks for understanding, and being patient. It makes me so happy to hear you all were pleased with Jacob's demise, and I hope you'll keep reading. Chapter 4 will be posted by tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey readers! Here it is as promised, chapter 4. Let me know what you think!**

Carlisle

When Alice and Jasper had shown up at our doorstep, it was the mid-1950's. The small, dark haired pixie had declared that she and her mate were destined to join our family. Esme had taken to her immediately and it wasn't long before both her and Jasper had made their way into our hearts. Jasper stayed to himself a lot. He was struggling with the change in diet more than Alice, but his love for her gave him the strength to try. I could see it in his eyes, the way he looked at her reminded me of the way I felt about about Esme. Sure they weren't as public about their relationship as Rosalie and Emmett but they were drawn to each other. Anyone could see it. I had a special place in my heart for each member of my family. I have never wanted anything more than safety for my family but despite my wish to keep our lives peaceful, when someone threatens my family they leave me no choice but to retaliate.

My cellphone shrilled loudly and I flipped it open glancing at the name. _Alice. "Carlisle, how is she? I can't see anything! The wolves are still to close. Did you.. did you change her?"_ Her voice was laced with worry and fear. _"She's stable, but I see signs of hallucinations. A possible infection from the head wound. I need to get her an MRI to gauge the damage to her head, and check for swelling in the brain. She's okay right now, but we'll need an open window to transfer her to the hospital. If it's public they can't get to her."_

 _"We're coming, Esme and I are coming right now. Carlisle how bad is it? Is there a chance she will have to be changed?"_

 _"Alice honey what's important is she's stable, but until her head heals there's still a chance that she won't wake up. If her brain is to far gone even the venom won't bring her back."_ Her breath hitched and when she spoke next it was through clenched teeth. _"The wolves attacked, well some of them. Edward killed Jacob... Carlisle we had to kill 2 others. They were attacking us, when we left jasper was trying to talk to Sam. It doesn't look good."_

 _"Alice if it comes down to it you all get out of there." I couldn't lose any of my children. Not at the hands of Jacob Black.  
_

 _"I know, just take care of her Carlisle." I sighed heavily looking to my other daughter, unconscious lying their seeming almost lifeless. "You know I will Alice." Snapping it shut, I took Bella's vitals again and her blood pressure was dropping further. This wasn't good. I needed to get her out of here. The door to the hotel room opened and Esme appeared. "I told the clerk I was with you and he gave me a key, How is she?"_

 _"Her vitals are dropping, we need to move her. Where's Alice?" Esme looked at Bella sadly. "She's clearing the perimeter. The others are still back there. Carlisle it's bad. I think we're going to have to leave this time, do we tell Charlie?" My mind was racing with possibilities and outcomes of our decision. "I'm not sure, it's risky but he''ll have to know if we leave. I'm not leaving her behind again." Her fingers laced into mine giving me a slight comforting squeeze._

 _"Of course not. She's in this family now. Bella will understand, whatever we decide. She trusts us." Our attention was drawn away from the conversation when Bella started shaking. "She's seizing! Get me the syringe in my bag." Her body shook and my hands cupped her head holding it still. Seizures meant damage in the brain, could be a bleed. I need to get her to the hospital. "Come on Bella, stay with me sweetheart. Stay with me."_

 **Okay there it is! :) I realize it needed some work after it was written so this is the edited piece with some corrections. In response to the Guest comment, Thank you for your feedback it is always appreciated. When I started this, in order to have things make sense there are some changes from the original story. Also I have been a little behind lately in updating but I hope to get back on track soon. Thanks for your patience!  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello readers, my sincere apologies for the delayed updates. I will try my best to get the updates regular, and again I want to thank you all for your patience. Here is Chapter 5 of Should've Said No.**

Jasper

"Sam, we don't want to harm any humans on your reservation. Jacob is dead and as far as we're concerned justice has been served. Unless any of you want to stand behind the abusive disgusting mongrel's actions?" The responding snarls would have been deafening to humans. The dogs would need to shut up before someone else heard them. I looked to Edward who stood about 50 feet away from me, his eyes alert and focused. His body was poised and ready to attack, but he was our only method of communicating with the wolves. "Sam insists we broke the treaty." Emmett growled and Rosalie placed a restraining hand on his arm. I know we all wanted to attack them as much as they wanted to kill us, but the four of us were thinking the same thing. Bella would need her father, so if this could be resolved peacefully we could stay. _'Probably not much longer but still, that is... If Bella is alive.'_

A loud snarl erupted from my brother's throat and it didn't take a genius to figure out that it was aimed at me. Sometimes I forgot that he could hear my thoughts, _'Sorry Ed'._ I wanted my baby sister to be alive, we needed her. Bella had found a home in our family. Sure it had taken time for some of us to warm up to her myself included, but she was one of us. "The treaty states that if a human is harmed, you have a right to attack us. We were attacked by you, but we're giving you a chance to save yourselves from dying for something that wasn't your doing." As I spoke, it grew easier to manipulate their emotions. To deescalate the situation. Edward gave me a nod, and I continued to speak. Carlisle wasn't here so because of my gift it was my responsibility to sort this out. "We won't hold you responsible for the actions of a brother if you will not hold us responsible for protecting our sister. If you agree, the treaty will remain intact. The same as it has been for the last 100 years." Sounds of heavy panting filled the air and I glanced at Edward. _'What are they thinking?'_ But he remained still, his eyes locked on the largest black wolf. It was as if they were communicating silently. Finally Edward spoke, "Sam is going to phase back. He wants to speak to us." _  
_

True to his word, the Large wolf transformed into a familiar face. One we'd grown accustomed to over the last year. "If as you say the treaty will remain intact, does that mean you will stay living here?" There was no spite in his voice although that could be from the calm I was illuminating over the field. "Yes temporarily. We don't have much time left here, but if you'll agree we will be gone in the next two years." Sam seemed to be mentally debating with himself, but finally he turned to his pack. "The Cullens are not a danger to the town or the tribe. The treaty remains unbroken and as long as they continue to uphold their end of the bargain we will allow them to remain in forks." Sam turned to face us again. He looked tired, and worn out. "I'm sorry Bella was hurt..." Edward turned disappearing into the forest and I wondered if that meant we were safe again. "I'm sorry things had to happen this way." And I was sorry not for the death of Jacob Black, but for the lives of his two best friends and the family they left behind. _'Gee Alice has made me a big softie! Oh Alice!'_ That thought brought me back to my wife's current whereabouts and as the wolves receded into the trees I followed Emmett and Rosalie dialing the number for Alice.

 _"Jasper! Are you okay? I couldn't see!"_ Her voice was panicked, and higher than her normal pitch.

 _"Shh Alice I'm fine darlin' we are all fine. Everything was figured out. How's Bella?"_ She sighed heavily, and the trees flew by me as we followed her scent.

 _"Not good Jasper. We just got to the hospital Carlisle is running tests. She had a seizure and he doesn't know how bad the damage is yet."_ Emmett drew in a sharp breath and Jasper knew that he and Rosalie were listening to this new information. _"Why didn't he turn her?"_ It was the question on everyone's mind. Why hadn't he just bit her like he did the others? We all knew she wanted to become one of us.

 _"It's not that simple, Carlisle said if her brain was badly damaged when he yanked her down than the venom would be too late. That's what the tests are looking for, brain activity."_ She whispered the last two words and I heard a crash on her end of the line. _"Edward and I are in Carlisle's office. Charlie showed up so we're waiting until he leaves."_

 _"We're almost there give me two minutes."_ The hospital came into view and we hurried up to the 5th floor where my father's office was. I hung up the phone as Alice stepped into my arms. "How long since you got here?" Emmett's question lead us to Alice for a response because Edward wasn't even acknowledging our presence. "Forty two minutes. Esme is with Charlie in the waiting room."

"What is she telling him?" Rosalie spoke up then taking a seat on the couch next to Edward. "Right now all he knows is that she was assaulted. They're waiting to tell him what happened until Carlisle knows how bad she's hurt. He won't take it well, He's going to blame himself-" Emmett exploded onto his feet growling. "He should! He is the one to blame!" The emotions in the room were all over the place and I had to focus in order for it not to start driving me crazy. The fear and worry was coming from all of them, but the pain that Edward was feeling had to be the worst one to receive. Alice moved away from me her eyes distant as she searched the future. She gasped aloud and dropped the cellphone she was once holding in her hand letting it drop against the carpet with a thud. Instant fear and panic surrounded my wife like a bubble and she looked at us her eyes wide. For the first time since we arrived Edward looked up. "No, No No No!" Fear... Always fear. "How long? How long Alice?!" Edward stood up shaking her by the shoulders and I grabbed his arm pulling him off of my wife. "Edward what?!"

"Alice!" He hissed ignoring me and finally Alice responded. " 2 maybe 3 weeks. I'm not sure"

"What the hell is going on?" Alice looked at each and every one of us and if it was possible her skin turned even more white.

"It's the newborns... they're coming for Bella."

 **If you haven't noticed yet, I really enjoy cliffhangers :D Anyways, thanks again for your patience with updates and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think, I am always open to suggestion.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey readers! So I was a little stuck trying to write this chapter, but here it is finally! :) Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!**

Esme

"I don't understand how this happened!" Charlie had been pacing for the past 30 minutes and so far I was unsuccessful at getting him calm. How could I when my own nerves were barely under control? Bella had another seizure when we were bringing her here, and Carlisle took her back as soon as we arrived so I hadn't seen them since. I know my children are in the hospital now. I can smell them, which is some relief to know they're all alive. Well.. almost all of them. "Carlisle will explain everything Charlie we just need to stay calm and trust him to take care of her." He could do it. Carlisle had years of experience if anyone could save our little girl it was him. "What I need is to see my DAUGHTER! Where is she!" He stormed over to the surgical doors and one of the nurses stepped in front of him before I could.

"Sir you cannot go back there that is authorized personnel only."

"I don't give a damn. I am the Chief of police and I want to see my kid!" My hand reached out and I gently pulled his arm towards me. "Charlie please just wait for him. As soon as she's okay he will let us know." Charlie ignored my request and tried to push past the nurse but I didn't let go of his arm. "Sir I respectfully understand that you are worried, but I take orders from the Chief of this hospital not you. Now if you take a seat in the waiting room I will see what I can find out about your daughter." A small moment of silence passed before he grunted and strode off back into the waiting room. The nurse sighed and I didn't need Jasper's talent to know she was stressed. "Could you please ask Dr. Cullen to come speak with me as soon as possible?" She looked confused now and it finally clicked. She had no idea who I was. "I'm his wife."

"Oh I am so sorry of course Mrs. Cullen, right away." The young woman hurried off and I looked over at Charlie who was finally seated. The coffee cart wasn't far so I gave him some time and went to fetch him a cup. He was sure to be getting tired soon. My thoughts wandered to my children and as I debated going to check on them, I didn't hear one of them approaching. "Mom?" Edward looked at me with such emotion I could only imagine how hard this was on him. "Edward honey." He came closer at human speed and I wrapped my arms around him the way I held my children when they were upset."It's alright son. Bella will be fine you'll see."

We stood together for a few minutes until he sensed Carlisle and then we both hurried back to the waiting room as he emerged. My husband came closer and I barely noticed my son's shoulders sag. Was that in defeat or relief?! "Carlisle how is she?"

"Hello Charlie, Bella's injuries are severe but the results of her EEG still show signs of brain activity which is a good sign after the trauma to the skull. She is stable but she had another seizure when we arrived. The swelling in her brain seems to be the cause behind it, and she had an open wrist fracture so the orthopedic specialist will have to fix the break surgically. She had a dislocated shoulder, and a large laceration from the fall. The rest is bruising. She's in the neurology ICU so I can keep an eye on the swelling. It should go away on it's own but if it doesn't I will intervene with other treatments. Bella has been through severe trauma and her body needs time to heal so I will be keeping her here for most of her recovery." _'Oh my. Poor Bella.'_ I glanced over at my son but he was gone now and if I had to guess he was with Bella. Charlie looked extremely pale and I feared he would pass out soon. "Recover from what? What the hell happened?" Carlisle glanced at me before starting to explain. _'Here goes nothing.'_

 _XXxx2 Hours LaterxxXX_

"How did he take it?" Rosalie and Emmett stood outside of Bella's room. Both looked to me with gloomy expressions. "Not well, he went to the reservation. It's up to Sam to tell them what happened. He'll probably just say Jacob ran away with the other two. I think he blames himself." Emmett nodded as if expecting that answer but Rosalie didn't seem as satisfied. "So he knows it was..Jacob?" Her question brought back the realization that now two possibly three of my daughters had been assaulted and hurt. We didn't know about Alice, but a part of me hoped that she never had to suffer through that. That none of my kids would suffer that way. "Yes Rose. He knows. Where are your sister and brother?"

"Inside, Edward's not leaving her side." Emmett stared sadly at the door and I realized that my son was choosing to comfort his wife through the horrific memories that were resurfacing even though it pained him not to be with Bella. I stepped into the room and had to bite back a sob. Bella was extremely pale, and her body looked so fragile and lifeless. Alice sat by her side holding her uninjured hand and she looked up at me when I entered. "I had a vision." Her voice was barely above a whisper despite Bella's unconscious state. "The newborns had Bella's shirt, you know her red flannel? They were passing it around. I think..." Jasper put a hand on her shoulder as she sobbed deciding to finish her sentence for me. "They're coming for Bella. We don't have much time."

 _Was this really happening? Did the fates have it out for my daughter? Were they so set on destroying her that one near death experience wasn't enough?!_ My feet carried me forward and I stood at her bedside reaching down to kiss her cheek softly. "We'll take care of it Bella. Just rest now sweetheart. Just rest..."

 **Well there is chapter 6 friends! I was pretty stuck with this chapter but I thought it turned out alright just to keep the story moving :) Anyways I hope you liked it. I Will update soon.**


End file.
